The invention concerns a lever-actuated control system and, more particularly, one in which movement of a single control lever selectively controls the actuation of at least two devices in a machine.
Arrangements of this general type are well known (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,530,736 Houk and 4,215,771 Huitema) but even when they control only two devices or functions the known arrangements tend to be relatively complex and high in manufacturing cost.